


everything about you resonates happiness

by ziphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziphan/pseuds/ziphan
Summary: dan and phil in their fifth muse concert





	everything about you resonates happiness

“you didn’t have to.” dan said looking at the concert tickets.  
“i know,” phil replied, “i also know how hard you’ve been working for the past couple of months.”  
he cupped dans face to make him look into his eyes.   
“you deserve a break.”  
dan put his hands over phil’s and interlocked their fingers in an uncomfortable but strangely calming way.   
“thank you.”

on the ride to the stadium they joked about their past muse concert experiences. the timing of their little four, soon to be five, concerts adventure unintentionally lined up with to the progression their own relationship. 

the first ever muse concert was still in their “honeymoon phase” as people would say. they had just met and the butterflies were all over the place. it was kind of overwhelming seeing their favorite band with their favorite person. the second and third were not only important for their relationship but both of their personalities as well. they learnt a lot, about each other and themselves, and grew a lot during this time. but the last one, oh man the last one was the greatest yet. they had quite a hectic schedule during that time but managed to plan a whole day for just the two of them. they had cuddled, fucked, cuddled some more and gone on a dinner date just before the concert.

this fifth concert felt extra special to dan because he knew a chapter of his life was coming to an end and muse(and phil) was there to put another stepping stone in his story once again.

they got there about thirty minutes before the concert begun, they didn’t feel the need to rush as they weren’t in the standing area. their seats were at a reasonable distance from the stage. it wasn’t quiet in the middle but they could see the whole stage plus both the screens. 

the rush of the concert was something they were accustomed to. they sang along and made fun of each others voice cracks. 

a familiar melody caught dan off guard. it was a song from dan’s favorite album of theirs. they were playing “bliss” and dan still remembered the time how the song came on shuffle in the train after leaving manchester in 2009. it was his first time paying actual attention to the lyrics and the song felt so phil. 

dan stared at phil for the whole song, reliving the memories. he was softly singing along looking at the screen on their right. he took a quick picture of phil angling his phone so the stage would be seen too. he put his phone back in his pocket and laid his head on phil’s shoulder.

normally they would be extra careful outside but the sun was down and no one would pay attention to them while muse, frickin’ muse, was playing, so dan felt kind of safe.

dan mumbled something to get phil’s attention. he turned his head to find dan looking at him with puppy eyes and the softest smile on his lips he loved so much.   
“what?” phil said.   
“marry me” dan replied.

silence.

they’d talked about this. multiple times. they didn’t particularly felt the need to sign their names on a piece of paper. they knew they were going to grow old together. 

“what?” phil repeated himself.   
“marry me” dan said. slightly louder, afraid that the music was drowning his words but not too loud. he was sitting upright now, holding phil’s hands. 

phil thought about all the times he imagined this. out of all the scenarios he had in his mind none included dan popping the question. some didn’t even include a question. he had already bought a beautiful ring a few months ago and kept changing it’s location every now and then, waiting for dan to find and go “oh yeah”. he thought that was hilarious and so them in a way. 

“you…” phil’s eyes welled up when the realization finally hit him.  
“this was supposed to be a present from me to you” he replied squeezing dan’s hand.

dan giggled. “ooh did i ruin mr. lester’s masterfully planned date night?” he said jokingly.   
phil softly hit dan’s arm, then leaned on his shoulder copying his earlier behavior. 

“okay” phil mumbled back in a way he knew dan would hear, letting a tear or two fall.  
“okay” dan replied back leaning his head on phil’s, sniffling slightly himself.  
“i’m gonna kiss you so hard when we get home” phil said.

they didn’t talk much during the rest of the concert, simply enjoying each other’s presence.

on their ride back home phil told dan about the ring hiding game he had been playing on his own. “you know i’m not going to marry you until you actually find the ring” he added.   
“of course” dan said.

they opened a bottle of wine once they reached home giggles and kisses were all around the place. dan insisted he wasn’t going to sleep until he found the ring but being drunk didn’t really help his case. phil wasn’t a hundred percent sober himself so he just helplessly laughed at dan removing the cushions from their sofa. he let dan search around for a while then opened up his arms and whined until dan stopped and cuddled up to him.

they didn’t know or care how late it got. they talked mindlessly about anything an everything. nothing was different except “fiancé” was added to the list of things they could refer to each other as, coming right after soulmate. and except now their jokes about their hypothetical wedding were not much of a joke. 

after arguing about the flavor of their wedding cake they decided to call it a night but neither of them were willing to move an inch. phil mustered up all the energy he had left in his body to tickle dan and make him jump so he could help him get up too.

they didn’t fall asleep immediately once they got undressed and got under the covers. they kept lazily talking, switching between serious conversations that left tears in their eyes and laughing so hard that phil had to cover dan’s mouth to keep the noise from reaching their poor neighbors.

by the time they fell asleep, it was safe to say that phil had fulfilled his promise about the kissing.


End file.
